Littlefoot and The Phantom of the Opera
This is the special edition of ''Littlefoot and The Phantom of the Opera'' to be in the Littlefoot's Adventures (Hallmark TV series) '' crossover film to air in Hallmark in the future. Plot Littlefoot, Michelle, Stan, Mickey, Big Bird, Elmo, Bugs, and the rest head to the concert to celebrate the special anniversary of ''The Phantom of the Opera. Songs Prologue *"Overture" Act I *"Hannibal Comes" *"Think of Me" *"Angel of Music" *"Little Lotte" *"The Mirror" *"The Phantom of The Opera" *"The Music of the Night" *"Stranger Than You've Dreamt It" *"Magical Lasso" *"Notes" *"Prima Donna" *"Il Muto/ ''Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh" *"The Ballet" *"All I Ask Of You" *"All I Ask Of You (Reprise) *"Chandelier Crash" Act II *"Masquerade!" *"Why So Silent?" *"The Phantom's Origin" *"Notes II" *"A Rehearsal of Don Juan Triumphant" *"The Phantom of the Opera (reprise)" *"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" *"Wandering Child/Bravo, Monsieur" *"Let My Opera Begin" *"Don Juan Triumphant" *"Point of No Return" *"All I Ask Of You (Second Reprise)/Unmasking" *"Down Once More" *"Point of No Return (Reprise)" *"Track Down This Murderer!" *"Masquerade! (Reprise) *"Music of the Night" (reprise) Transcripts ''For the transcript, click here. Trivia *Michelle Chang, Julia Chang "Jaycee" (named Rebecca Jaycee), King (Tekken), Armor King, Craig Marduk, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Randy and Sharon Marsh, Gerald and Sheila Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart and Carol McCormick, Stephen and Linda, Ttark, Finn and Jake (Adventure Time), Princess Bubblegum, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowlaski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, The 3-2-1 Penguins (Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin), Jason Conrad, Michelle Conrad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Panchito Pistoles, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Ludwig von Drake, Jose Carioca, Sebastian, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip the Cup, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Flam, Gurgi, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Bambi, Faline, Flower, Thumper, Jack Skellington, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Clopin, Lewis (Meet the Robinsons), Wilbur Robinson, WALL-E, EVE, Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot, Coochie and Coo, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), Rocket, Handy Manny, and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, and Fran), Agent Oso, Aladar, Neera, Pilo, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Url, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Alice (Snuffy's sister), Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Papa Bear, the Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Herry Monster, Grudgetta, Betty Lou, Farley, Hoots the Owl, Gladys the Cow, Barkley, The Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Tutter, The Friendship Ponies (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity), Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Taz Mania, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales, Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Pinky and the Brain, Minerva Mink, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Erwin, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Nermal, Arlene, the Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po), Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Toni Toponi, Tiger (An American Tail), Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa and Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itch Itchiford, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Amy, Jasmine, Brian Rezza, Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Jerry the Parrot, Fred the Penguin, Cecil, Claire, Raoul the Crow, Sid, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Scrat, the Barnyard Crew (Otis, Pip, Pig, Abby, Duke, Peck, and Freddy), Beavis and Butthead, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie), Grandpa Abe, Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Principal Skinner, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Chief Wiggum, Jessica Lovejoy, Mrs. Krabappel, Barney Gumble, Moe Szyslak, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Patty and Selma, Sherri and Terri, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Professor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes Conrad, and Amy Wong will guest star in this film. *No villains will guest star in this film due to the Phantom being the only main antagonist of the real show. However, they will appear in the extra finale. *Mature content will be removed to make it safe for children. However, the film will be rated TV-Y/MA due to the characters of South Park, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, and Futurama being in this film. *There will be four costumes of Big Bird in this film - the first variant, the second variant, the 1970's-1980's variant, and the current varriant. All the three will together be in the extra finale. There will also be two voices for him. *There will be two Ernie puppets - the first variant and the current one - in this film and the extra finale. *After the Phantom destroys the characters of South Park, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, and Futurama by causing the chandelier to crash into them, the Bernstain Bears will take The Simpsons' characters' place, Sid, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, and Scrat will join Littlefoot and his pals, and take the Futurama characters' place *Mrs. Brisby will adopt Fievel and Tanya after the Phantom also kills his family by causing the chandelier to crash into them. *The four Big Birds, The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Panchito, Lumiere, Captain Hook, Scar, Hades, Jafar, and Iago will be the part of the Phantom during the extra finale with the other "five Phantoms". *The same group in addition to Crash Bandicoot, Pac-Man, Thomas, and the rest (excluding, Mickey, Daisy, Max, Clarabelle, Horace, and Von Drake) will face the Phantom again in Littlefoot in Fantasmic!: The Movie. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Crossover films Category:Videos featuring Kimberly Jordan